sonic: alternate
by Ryuk-Just Ryuk
Summary: ever wondered if there was a world where echidnas were abundant and evil reigned? this is a story of difficulties and romance. yes there is oc's but in order to make this make sense theres gotta be!
1. Chapter 1

Knuckles sat like he usually did .. bored as ever . the emerald had been emiting strange pulses of power lately and he just ignored it ... well... untill to very strange creatures all of a sudden popped out, a purple echidna armed to the teeth and a dragonwolf who was also the same . " damn rain we have got to stop doing this. " the echidna popped her back.

"Oh god, i know. " The dragonwolf said as she cracked her neck. "WHO-WHAT-HUH-WHO THE HECK ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" knuckles Quickly jumped up and yelled at the attention turned quickly to the red .

" well, for your information, i am kyklamae member of Giglamech clan and she is my friend thunder. you'd think youd know your own species when you see them."

knuckles, still shocked , took a defensive stance, and said " if it's the master emerald you want you'll have to go through me! " the echidna scoffed and replied

" we're not after your pathetic emerald, but if you want a fight-"

"kyklamae, we came here for help. Not for a fight. Not now." thunder said after stopping kyklamae. She turned to the echidna.

"but!...,. i could totally beat him..." she made a whiny face and stared at thunder as knuckles calmed down a bit

Thunder sighed. "Fine, i guess. but dont kill each other."

" YES" she said this and turned to face the red who was smirking. she took position and raced to the red and punched him in the face before he could even think. before he knew it he was unconsious on the ground. kyklame straightened herself. " if this guy is so weak how are the others supposed to help?"

Thunder facepalmed, and said "Well... at least you didnt kill him. Here, help me sit him up." Completely ignoring her friend's statement.

She sighed and rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm and helped him sit upright.

Kyklamae rolled her eyes again and sat paitently " i hope... " she nudged him with her camo boot and waited untill he stirred and held his head.

" nn... ha...what?"

"she knocked you out." thunder stated. "oh, I didn't introduce myself did I? I'm thunder. Nice to meet you."

Knuckles uttered a brief recondnition " uh-uh... im... knuckles " .

kyklamae stood herself up and stated " im kyklamae ! but everone calls me kylee. " she reached down and pulled him up by his arm. " come now and tell us where this supposed amazing sonic the hedgehog is."

knuckles looked at her confused " why should i... you knocked me out! "

kylee crossed her arms . " first of all i asked nicely and second of all, you asked for it! "

Thunder chuckled and said "Girls, girls, you're both pretty! Now, we need help, can you lead us to the 'amazing' sonic the hedgehog?"

" why? " he said getting protective . " state your business" . " weve come to meet your leader aka NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" she replied. " come on thunder we can find him ourselves" "I knew this would happen." thunder sighed, and started to walk away.

" you'll never find him " he stated. Kylee scoffed and closed her eyes for a moment and pointed directly towards emerald green zone. " there. lets go." she walked in that direction. knuckles stood, agape.

"W-wait! How did you?" knuckles studdered. Thunder tapped her forehead. "psychic powers." she stated.

" w-well i-i ... " knuckles sputtered for a second before sighing and saying " ok fine. I'll take yo too him cause I highly doubt he'll appreciate two random chicks showing up " kylee turned around " good boy"

Thunder chuckled. "Good boy? He's suddenly your pet?" she joked with kylee.

" Pfft might as well be because I'll beat him if he doesn't behave. " knuckles scoffed and walked ahead of them towards the emerald . " the only way off is if you fly or teleport, and since _one _of us cant were gonna have to make due"

"Well crap, ok I guess." thunder shrugged and followed.

Kylee literally ran and jumped into the emerald and disappeared in flash of light. Knuckles walked over slowly and said to thunder "is there ... um... others like me and her where you come from?"

"Yes, there is. Why do you ask? Don't you have echidnas here?" thunder answered with a question.

knuckles shook his head and put his hands on the emerald. "No. I'm the last "he said sadly before teleporting to the ground of mystic ruins

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" thunder was quick to apologize.

"It's not your fault" he said once on the ground. "Where is she?" he looked around

"Heck if I know. She can be unpredictable like that." thunder replied.

"she might have went ahead... can you detect her or is it just her who can do that?" he walked in a complete circle around her looking

"Nah, it's just her. I can only read minds and levitate things." thunder sighed.

"Well... let's go"


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~Kylee: how do you guys like it so far? i need a beta...

Shadow: when do i come in?

Kylee: *smack * YOUR SUPPOSED TO SAY SPOILER ALERT BEFORE YOU ANNOUNCE THAT YOUR GONNA BE IN IT !

Shadow: *rubs head * bitch... ~~~~~

3 HOURS LATER:

"How much longer...?" Thunder asked, More like groaned.

Knuckles still walking without any sign of slowing down said "we're literally there ... Almost"

Thunder groaned. She then fell over. "Carry me..." she groaned. He sighed and kept walking. Thunder sighed and stood up. She jumped in the air and tiredly flew after knuckles.

They came up a hill where none other than sonic the hedgehog was sitting, no doubtedly talking to Kylee who had made it there what before him. "there she is" Kylee said and pointed to thunder. "he refused to talk until both of you were here"

Thunder tackled Kylee. "WHAT THE HECK KYLEE!" WHY COULDNT YOU JUST FOLLOW LIKE ME!" Thunder was hiding a smile.

She shook her head "no"

Thunder chuckled. "How did I know you would say that?"

Sonic stood up and said "ok, now tell me what happened. Knuckles not you." knuckles sat down and explained the whole chaos emerald thing to when they got here. "As far as I know they wanted to talk to you about something."

"We are from an alternate universe, and our clan, giglamech, is in grave danger of being wiped out, along with other echidna clans." Thunder quickly explained.

"But, dude, you're a wolf dragon thing." Sonic pointed out. Thunder looked ticked off.

"Yes, yes" Kylee said" we know. She was found, abandoned, in the woods near my clan and was almost dead my uncle took her in. most cross breeds end up like that. In mobian society there they are killed because the ruler thinks they will become too powerful. She was a lucky one."

"Thank god." Thunder said. "We've been best friends, almost like sisters, ever since." Thunder playfully punched her friend's arm.

"The ruler is hunting down and killing some echidna clans because we provided a haven for cross breeds"

"One of these days... no, soon... he is gonna get it." Thunder muttered.

"What is your ruler's name?" sonic asked.

"if we knew it wouldn't have we said it by now?" she remarked.

Sonic looked annoyed for a second, and said "Well, I see how it is."

"What do you need?" sonic said after a short pause. Kylee replied "Angel Island has to have some special mineral for the emerald to react upon. We believe this mineral reaction causes Angel Island to float. This mineral, when ingested, can allow someone to float and have an upper hand in battle. We need to collect this mineral and bring it about our dimension. It can also be used as medicine and treat multiple fatal wounds."

Knuckles crossed his arms. "If you insist on cutting up Angel Island you are highly mistaken"

Thunder sighed." we're not cutting it up, were drilling in it. We won't cause much harm, we can detect It." she stated.

"Drilling cutting, no." he said finally. Sonic held up a hand.

"Do you think the place where it lifted from would have these... minerals?"

"Hmm... Probably." Thunder replied. "Apparently it also glows in the pitch black dark

"... I guess it could work." knuckles sighed in relief. Sonic pondered for a moment.

"we should go see tails and see if we can use the tornado. its a while to mystic ruins" kylee raised an eyebrow " so your willing to help us ." sonic shrugged

" we should split up " knuckles said. " you gonna need someone to scout out the area and make sure its safe. " Kylee shrugged,

" everyone think its a good idea?"

"yeah." thunder said. Sonic nodded.

" okay, thunder was it?, come with me, you'd like tails. He's a little younger than you . Kylee you go with knuckles to the area and we'll meet you there" Kylee nodded and grabbed knuckles arm and teleported.

"alright." thunder nodded and followed the hedgehog.

Sonic looked over and asked " think you can keep up? " smirking.

Thunder smirked, and stretched out her wings. "Of course i can."

Sonics grin widened and he suddenly took off towards the city .

"HOLY CRAP, I BETTER GO!" thunder exclaimed. thunder jumped up and took off towards sonic, not going nearly as fast as sonic. Sonic stopped a little ways away from the city and waited for thunder to catch up. When she did he stuck his hand out . "I'll take you for a ride, my treat. we ned to GET there quickly, you don't want to get knuckles irritated. he has a temper on him." Thunder caught her breath for a moment, and graciously took his hand.

"Tha... thank you..." she propped her on his back and started running .


End file.
